Many types and shapes of curtain suspension devices are available commercially and known in the prior art. These range from relatively modest devices such as found in homes and other living quarters to heavy duty suspension systems as found in theaters and those used in commercial establishments for large removable walls and doors. Examples of types of curtain suspension devices may be found in the patents to Hankin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,227 of Oct. 10, 1967, to Charron et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,224, of May 20, 1972 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 165,937 to Rosenbaum of Feb. 12, 1952. An increasing problem exists in the installation of curtain suspension assemblies -- particularly the larger heavy-duty assemblages -- in the labor costs of installing same. Thus as the curtain suspension systems become more complicated, time required for installation and the level of skill required increases. It has occurred to the inventor that this problem may be solved through designing the curtain suspension system at the plant as relatively simplified units which can be installed without the necessity of complicated or involved construction procedures and which at the same time are adaptable to a wide variety of architectural arrangements which may be encountered particularly in commercial and public establishments.